This Is War
by JustNotNormal
Summary: A depressed and abused Annabeth Chase has run away from home, only to be rescued by mysterious and damaged Percy Jackson. Her new home is a city dominated by two dangerous rival gangs, and tensions are building. Nothing is as it seems, not even the person she thinks she can trust the most... AU, Percabeth and Jasper :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or song lyrics used in this story.**

This Is War  
Annabeth

_And if you close your eyes  
Does it almost feel like nothing's changed at all?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

As I slid the blade across my arm, adding yet another line to the tally chart of scars on my skin, I thought about the last time I had thought that everything would be okay. It was at the airport. Luke was boarding a plane that would take him to the other side of the country, to a new life where he could forget about this. Where he could forget about me. Not that I blame him. He was given a chance at a new life, and how could I keep him from that? But he was my only friend. You could forgive me for feeling a bit bitter.

After he left, things got very bad. The bullying that Luke had kept at bay resurfaced. The few people that had put up with me when Luke was around vanished, and I was left alone. A week after he left, I slipped back into cutting. There was something about the feeling of the cool blade piercing my scarred skin that made me feel relieved and in control of myself, even if it was only until I bandaged up the wounds. I hid it from my Dad and step mother and their two eight-year-olds, Matthew and Bobby. That would only give them another excuse to send me to some hospital or home. I knew I should try to stop. I had tried to keep myself away from the blade hidden in my drawer, but it was like an addiction, My fingers itched to grasp the little piece of metal.

But here I was, two months later, adding another scar to my skin, and all I could think about how it had been two months since Luke had left and I hadn't even had a single text. It had been two months since he promised that everything would be fine, but everything was getting worse.

I put a bandage on my arm and hid the blade in my drawer, then rolled down my sleeve. Unfortunately, it was a Monday morning, so I pulled my school backpack onto my shoulder and picked up my architecture folder from my desk. I tiptoed down the stairs, not wanting to attract the attention of anyone in the house. I didn't need breakfast, I could grab something in school if I got hungry later, and right now, my first priority was getting out of the house. I was zipping up the front of my dark grey waterproof coat when someone behind me kicked me in the back of my knee. I stumbled forward, resting my hands on the door in front of me to steady myself.

"Annabeth, don't you want any breakfast?" The sickly sweet voice of my stepmother drifted to my ears.

"I'll get some at school." I muttered, pushing myself up and picking up my bag.

"The bus doesn't leave for half an hour, come on, get some food." Her voice, laced with venom, stung.

"I'm fine. I don't need any." I said through gritted teeth. She pouted, faking a sad frown.

"Don't make me force you, sweetie," she gripped my arm, making me wince as she twisted the scarred skin. "What is it? Have you hurt your arm?" I could see from the vicious smile on her face that she knew what she had done. She'd given me enough bruises over the years.

"No, it's fine." I mumbled, hurrying after her to the kitchen. I stuffed a piece of toast in my mouth, chewing quickly and rushing out again. I was going to miss it… My bag was still on my back but I had left my architecture folder by the door on purpose. I wasn't catching the school bus today. I walked towards the front door, feeling like at any second she was going to catch me, to stop me from leaving, but I knew she wouldn't. she thought I was going to school. As I walked down the driveway, I wiped off my sweaty palms on my jeans, breathing a sigh of relief. I had done it. I was free.

-Line Break-

I caught the bus out of town from the bus stop around the corner. For half an hour, I sat tensely in the cushioned seat imagining police cars chasing my bus and dragging me back home but as the bus cruised out of the city I relaxed. I was free. I had been planning this for weeks. Last night I had packed my bag with spare clothes, food and money and I had my card in my pocket. I had been saving up for weeks just in case, and now it was worth it. As for where I was going, I was heading for my mother's house. Since I was six I had lived with my Dad and his crappy new wife after my mother found out he was cheating. She had left me with him, thinking it would be better for me to stay with their new family, but it was probably the worst thing she could have done. I had found out where she was supposedly living now and was heading to the edge of the city where she was.

I jumped down from the bus outside the house. It was small but homely-looking, with wooden cladding and a black slate roof. I walked gingerly up the steps and knocked quietly on the door. A young boy answered, looking up at me nervously. Behind him stood a tall man with black rectangular glasses that magnified his already big eyes. I cleared my throat anxiously.

"Does Athena Chase live here?" I asked. The man frowned.

"No, I'm sorry. I think she lived here before we did, but we moved in two years ago." A sinking feeling filled my chest.

"Oh. Thanks anyway." I said in a small voice.

"Do you need any help?" The man asked. I shook my head. The door closed as I turned around, tears filling my eyes. I couldn't go back to my Dad's house, and I didn't know where my mother was. I had no other family that I knew about. I started walking back to the bus stop. I looked at the bus schedule. There were no buses back into town before tomorrow. Before I could think properly I had started walking.

ONE WEEK LATER

I woke up in a shop doorway for the seventh time, my backpack cradled to my chest and my coat pulled tightly around myself. I stood up, feeling lightheaded from lack of food and exhaustion. The small supply of food I had brought with me had run out a couple of days ago, but I couldn't spend my money unless it was an emergency. I sighed as I began another day's walk away from my father's house. I had no idea where I was going, but I didn't care. As long as I got as far away as possible from that place.

I walked into a deserted looking part of town, made up of mostly apartment blocks, closed shops and an abandoned school. I had intended to stay on the main road, but as my thoughts wandered to a warm bed, a hot bath and a proper meal I had strayed from the bustling city centre. This place was creepy. It made me feel small and vulnerable, and I needed to leave, but I was too tired, and evening was approaching. The sheltered alleys between each apartment block seemed to welcome me, and I gave in easily, stumbling into one and slipping to the ground. My head spun. My bag felt like it was full of bricks and my limbs were full of lead. I almost sobbed out loud from the pain in my head, a deep throbbing in the centre of my skull that ebbed and flowed agonisingly. My eyes fluttered closed.

"Hey," A voice above me hissed. I opened my eyes. I tried to look up at the figure but the light of the setting sun hurt my head. He was saying something else, but the words floated around in my head, becoming just sounds.

"Sorry?" I muttered.

"I said, are you okay?" His voice was patient. I gave a slight nod of my head and tried to stand up to prove it. Everything spun around me, my stomach churning even though I hadn't eaten in… four days? I didn't know. I leaned against the bricks to steady myself. My knees buckled, folding underneath me, but strong arms grabbed me before I could hit the floor.

"Come on, you can't stay here." I let myself be pulled up from the ground and lead gently towards the back of the alley, most of my weight leaning on the stranger.

"What's your name?" His voice was deep and low. I still didn't know what he looked like. My eyes were squinted against the light.

"Annabeth. Where a-are we going?" I struggled to get the words out. My head throbbed and spun.

"My apartment." There was no further explanation.

**Thank you for reading this story, I hope you like it!**

**If you know where the lyrics at the top of the chapter are from, comment and the first person to comments the right answer will get a special shout out!**

**I will update soon, so keep checking if you want to read on :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth

_Simmer down, simmer down,  
They say we're too young now to amount to anything else_

The guy unlocked the door and took me inside. The place was clean, but not exactly tidy. There were video games stacked on the coffee table and clothes scattered around the place. I stumbled to the couch and collapsed. Finally able to look at the guy. He was tall, at least six foot, with messy, pitch black hair and sea green eyes. He was lean and muscular, and I guessed that he was about eighteen.

"You need to eat and drink." He said, placing a plate of cold pizza and a glass of water on the table in front of me.

"You don't have to give me anything, I'm fine," I muttered. He raised his eyebrows disbelievingly and sat next to me.

"When was the last time you ate?" He asked. I rubbed my arm guiltily, trying not to wince as my hand brushed the hidden scars.

"A few days ago…" I mumbled. He huffed. Realising he was right, I picked up a slice of pizza and took a bite. It was the best thing I had ever tasted, even though it was cold, but I forced myself to eat it slowly. I didn't want to make myself ill. As I ate, the guy spoke.

"I'm guessing you ran away from home." I nodded. "Didn't think it through very well, did you?" I sniffed. I would have been annoyed by his attitude, pegged him as obnoxious, but I got the feeling he was the kind of person that only said what needed to be said, and after all, it was true. I was suddenly sad. Not because of homesickness, but from a feeling of inadequacy. Usually I planned everything to the smallest details, but this time... I shook my head, sipping the glass of water.

"I needed to get out. I couldn't leave it much longer; I would have…" I stopped. The truth is I probably would have killed myself, but I couldn't tell him that.

"You could get some sleep, Annie." It was funny how two simple syllables could bring back so many memories. A mixture of good and bad, but none I wanted to recall.

"Please, don't call me that." I whispered. I glanced up at the digital clock on the TV in front of me. It read 21:47.

"Sorry. You can take my bed for tonight, I'll sleep on the couch."

"You don't have to do that-"

"You need the rest way more than I do. In the morning, we'll talk about more long-term arrangements." I opened my mouth, but as if reading my mind he continued. "I'm not leaving you on the streets." There was an air of finality in his voice. I smiled in gratitude.

I woke up disoriented, confused and incredibly thirsty. After a second I remembered the events of the previous evening. Looking back, it was really stupid of me to let a random stranger take me to his apartment, even if he had turned out to be so nice. I also realised that I still didn't know his name.

I clambered out of the double bed, straightening the covers before walking into the living room. He was stood in the section of the large room that served as the kitchen, making coffee. He wore a white t-shirt and navy cotton pyjama bottoms.

"Good morning," I ventured awkwardly. I was still wearing the skinny jeans and a t-shirt with a zip-up hoodie over the top that I'd put on the morning I left, but I had nothing to change into.

"Morning. Coffee?" He asked, gesturing to the pot in his hand.

"Yes, please. Uh, I didn't catch your name yesterday,"

"It's Percy." He handed me a warm mug of coffee and slumped onto the couch. He ran a hand through his sleep-mussed hair and flipped through channels on the TV. He didn't seem at all bothered by the fact I was there. I tentatively sat of the edge of the seat, sipping the coffee. I looked around in more detail at the space around me. The room I was in functioned as a living room, dining room and kitchen, and the single door leading from the room lead to the bedroom and bathroom. It was clearly only meant for one person, two at the most.

Once I had finished the coffee, I grabbed my stuff from Percy's room and got ready to go. I couldn't stay here. I couldn't ask him to let me.

"Annabeth…?" Percy called as I pulled my shoes on. I didn't reply. He burst into the room, an almost angry look on his face. "What are you doing?" He demanded, his voice cool.

"Thank you for taking care of me." I said, avoiding a straight reply.

"No, you're not leaving with nowhere to go." He ordered, blocking the door as I tried to exit.

"I can't ask you to keep looking after me, it's not fair to you." I explained, my eyes pleading with him. The anger he had kept hidden suddenly surfaced.

"Don't you understand that you'll die out there?" He almost shouted, his eyes raging like a storm whipping across the ocean. That made me stop. I brushed away a tear that I hadn't noticed from my cheek and stared at the ground. It was a sad commentary that someone I'd known for less than twenty-four hours could care for me more than my actual family, but then that was the way it had always been.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. He sighed heavily.

"Come on, we'll get you some clothes from Piper."

We walked down the corridor to another apartment. Percy knocked on the door. After a second a girl answered.

"Hey, Percy. Who's this?" She smiled at me. She had straight chocolate-brown hair with feathers plaited into it. Her eyes were like a kaleidoscope, filled with so many different colours.

"This is Annabeth. She's staying with me."

"Okay. Nice to meet you," she told me. Maybe she was used to Percy not talking very much, because she didn't ask for any more explanation.

"Do you have any clothes she can borrow? She doesn't have any others," Percy asked for me. Piper nodded and gestured for us to follow her inside. Her apartment had a very similar layout to Percy's, though hers was decorated very differently. Percy went straight to the red couch in the middle of the room and flicked on the TV. I followed Piper into her bedroom where she pulled open her wardrobe, revealing more clothes than I'd ever seen in one place. She had everything. Dresses, skirts, blouses, t-shirts, jeans, shorts, and shoes.

"What do you like?" I didn't know what to say. These were the kind of clothes that I'd always wanted to wear, but had been too self-conscious to buy.

"Don't worry," Piper said, smiling at the awed look on my face. "I'll choose some things for you." She began pulling things out and laying them in a pile on the already untidy bed. The pile grew until I was sure there couldn't be any clothes left for her to give me, but when I looked in the wardrobe it seemed like she'd barely made a dent.

"Where did you get all this from?" I asked.

"My dad is really rich. He used to buy me this stuff all the time. He still sends me money every month, as if he can bribe me into going back." She said with a tone of bitterness.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Seventeen next week. It was more than a year ago when I left though." In a week, she'd be the same age as me, I thought. "Hey, I think I'm done with clothes now. Come back over here if you need any more, or if you want to talk, or just hang out, you know…"

"Thanks. I'll bring these back when I get some of my own," I told her, picking up the gargantuan pile of clothes.

"Don't be silly, you can keep those. I don't need them." I stared at her. Giving away what must be hundreds of pounds worth of clothes to a virtual stranger? She laughed.

"Thank you." I said again, and walked back into the living room. A smile tugged at the corners of Percy's lips when he saw me struggling with the clothes.

"Thanks, Piper."

I washed and changed my clothes, pulling my hair out of the knotty, messy ponytail it had been stuck in for several days and washing it, leaving it down. I chose a white blouse and a clean pair of dark blue skinny jeans.

I realised I hadn't eaten yet, and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Percy was sat with Piper and another guy I'd never seen before, playing video games. There were four plates of eggs on toast on the coffee table in front of them, three partially eaten.

"Hey," I greeted.

"I made breakfast." Said Percy, not looking up but nodding to the food as he violently pressed buttons on the controller.

"Thanks." I walked in front of him and picked up the plate. Percy was looking at me differently, as if something had changed. When he saw me watching him he snapped out of it.

"Uh, this is Leo." The guy next to him, shorter, with curly black hair and a mischievous smile, waved at me.

"Hey, I'm Annabeth." I smiled back.

"Are you two going to the party on Friday?" Leo asked Percy.

"Sure, I guess." Percy replied.

"Annabeth, I needed to talk to you… I never gave you any shoes." Piper said in a rush. I nodded and followed her into her apartment.

"Please be careful," She muttered as she shut the door.

"Be careful of what?"

"It's not safe around here for newbies. Stay with us and you'll be fine. The others around here… they can be… violent. There are a lot of fights, especially between the Greeks and Romans."

"What are they?"

"The two main gangs around here. Percy, Leo and me – and you, now – we're Greeks. So are most of the guys in this building. But the Romans aren't as nice as us. They're vicious, and dangerous. On Friday you'll meet a few, just please, stay safe. And," she sighed heavily before continuing, like she didn't really want to say it. "Be careful of Percy, too." She explained. I frowned. Be careful of Percy?

"Why? You said I was safe with him."

"Yeah, you're safe with him, but he's changed. He used to be so carefree, light-hearted, but now, he's so serious. He shut himself away after… never mind. Just be careful, okay? He's gained himself a bit of a reputation." I didn't know what to say. "I've been one of his closest friends for almost two years now. I know him better than anyone, and I hate having to tell you this, but you seem like a nice girl, and I want to help you."

"Thanks." I muttered. Piper sighed again, then smiled as if nothing had happened.

"So, shall we get you some shoes or not?"

**The person to guess the song the lyrics were from was...cdaffels! (::)(::)(::)(::) ****four for you glen coco you go glen coco**

**(The correct answer was Pompeii by Bastille)**

**I'll update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy

_Dressed in black from head to toe,  
We've got guns hidden under our petticoats_

"Percy, I just had an idea." Piper said as she opened her takeaway container.

"What?"

"Instead of Annabeth sleeping on your couch, she could move in to one of the empty apartments on this floor." I glanced at Annabeth, who looked uncomfortable.

"I don't have any money or anything, I felt bad as it was living here without being able to pay you anything," She explained. Piper gave me a look, asking me a silent question. I rubbed the back of my neck. There was only one more empty apartment on this floor. This floor was our place. But Annabeth _was _one of us now. I nodded to Piper, answering her question.

"You could come and live with me," Leo suggested mischievously. Piper tapped his arm sharply.

"Percy's dad used to own this building. That's why not many people live in this building. Leo and I don't have to pay rent, and neither do you." Annabeth visibly relaxed, though she still looked tense.

"Are you sure?" She turned to me, her striking grey eyes filled with worry, standing out against her tanned skin.

"Yeah. You're one of us now." I assured her. The worry disappeared and she smiled widely.

Annabeth moved out of my apartment the next day, moving in to the apartment next to mine. I helped her take her few possessions next door. The place was empty. All the basic furniture was still there; the bed, wardrobe, couch, TV, kitchen and bathroom stuff, etc., but it still felt bare. Like the soul was gone. All the decorations were gone. I hadn't been in here for months, maybe even a year. I didn't really want to be here now.

Friday came faster than I thought. Annabeth had become part of our little group, playing video games with us in the evening, eating meals with us, sharing inside jokes. Tonight would be her first party here, though it was probably her first party ever too. She was so innocent. She'd probably never been drunk, either, though that would probably change soon. She seemed like the kind of girl who could have been popular at school, but was too shy. Not that any of that mattered here. The old rules of high school popularity didn't work here.

I wondered why I was doing this. Why I'd taken her in. I knew at first, I couldn't just let her starve, but why did I tell her to stay? She reminded me so much of someone I thought I wanted to forget.

"Percy, do you think this is okay?" I heard her ask shyly from behind me. I was already ready, wearing jeans and a blue button down shirt. I turned around, and stopped. She looked amazing. Her honey coloured hair tumbled past her shoulders in natural curls and I could see that Piper had done her makeup. She was wearing a pale blue dress, the skirt longer at the back, and denim jacket. I remembered that she'd asked me a question.

"Yeah, you look great. She smiled. "Leo and Piper are waiting in the living room, if you're ready."

The party was being held in one of the larger Roman's apartments, and was supposed to Romans-only, but I saw several Greeks hanging around. As we arrived, a girl I didn't recognise handed us drinks. I gulped mine immediately. The only reason I came to these things was to get drunk. At the moment, everything I did was just a distraction. I left Piper, Leo and Annabeth behind and disappeared into the crowds.

Annabeth

I held my cup uncomfortably. I'd never had more than a few sips of alcohol, and technically it wasn't legal for me to drink. I saw Piper silently laughing at me as she sipped her drink.

"Don't worry, you won't get drunk from one cup. It'll just help you relax." I took her advice and took a tentative sip. The liquid was bitter, and I grimaced as I swallowed.

"It gets better, I promise," Leo grinned. I tried again. It didn't taste any better, but I kept drinking. The whole place was buzzing with music so loud I could feel the rhythm in my chest. Percy had already disappeared into the mass of dancing bodies. Piper pulled me towards the middle of the dancing crowd and started dancing. I joined in reluctantly, feeling self-conscious, like everyone around me was staring. They probably were. I never danced. I copied Piper's dancing, which seemed to be the same as everyone else around us. I finished my drink, dropping the empty cup to my feet and telling myself I'd pick it up later.

A few songs later I realised that maybe I _was _enjoying myself. It felt good to not be worrying about school, homework, or anything else.

"Do you want another drink?" Piper asked over the music. I nodded. She disappeared within a second, melting into the tightly packed crowd. I wanted to keep dancing, but now that Piper was gone, I didn't feel so brave. I pressed my way to the edge of the room and sat down on the floor, running my hands over my legs and pulling them into my chest. This was always how it started. After the high came the low, and after the low came the need to release the feelings of anxiety and helplessness. I tried to push it away, push it down. I imagined myself jumping up and down on the unwanted feelings, but it didn't work. Every noise, every person who stood to close to me, every person who looked down at me disdainfully grated against my mind.

I had to get it out.

Piper

I left Annabeth in the middle of the packed room and pushed through the dancers to the kitchen. Empty bottles and cups littered the floor. I picked up a new cup and poured something out of a jug on the counter into it, throwing it into my dry mouth. I refilled my cup and grabbed another for Annabeth, and tried to leave the room.

"Hey, have we met before? You look familiar." A guy asked me. He was tall, maybe as tall as Percy, but more broadly muscular, with short blonde hair and electric blue eyes. He was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. I was pretty sure he was already drunk, or at least tipsy, but he was also quite good-looking. I didn't recognise him, but he was probably a Roman, so how would I?

"I don't think we have. I'm Piper." I introduced myself. I offered him the drink intended for Annabeth, thinking that I could always get her a new one.

"Thanks," he said. "Do you want to dance?" I nodded. I needed the distraction. I was angry and bored and I didn't want to have to think.

"Sure." I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the middle of the room.

Percy

I was bored. I knew how these things normally went. I'd arrive, get drunk, find a girl to talk to. But today I didn't want to. The noise started to get under my skin, the same overplayed pop songs the same people always requested, the same crowds of people, everything exactly the same. Piper was on the other side of the room, kissing some tall blonde guy whose face I couldn't see. I smirked. Piper was usually the sensible one out of the three of us, the one that would never hook up at a party, the one that wouldn't get totally pissed. It was funny to watch her let her guard down every once in a while.

It was around midnight when I left the party. Piper and Leo were still inside. The street outside was quiet, the only noise the music drifting from the windows. I breathed in the cool air, relieved to be out of the heat and the noise. The orange glow of the streetlights lit up a figure sat on the curb.

"Annabeth?" I called to her. She glanced up as I walked over to her. "Why'd you leave early?"

"Could ask you the same thing," she said breathily, like she'd been crying or something.

"I got bored." I shrugged. "You?"

"Same." She mumbled, pushing herself to her feet, taking a deep, shaky breath. "So you're going home?" I nodded, shoving my hands into my pockets. We walked together in silence. The streetlights illuminated the shape of her face, getting lighter and darker as we walked in and out of the orange glow.

She was pretty, even beautiful, but not my type. She was too… nice. Maybe she would've been my type before, but not anymore. I didn't date anymore. I wasn't interested in long-term relationships.

"Hey!" Three guys ran out of the shadows ahead of us. One of them ran straight into me, shoving me almost to the concrete. I stumbled but recovered , shoving the guy back. I didn't recognise him as anything more than one of the Romans. Out of the corner of my eye I saw one of the other guys closing in on Annabeth. There was a steely look of determination in her eyes. I barely dodged a punch from the guy in front of me. His fist glanced off the side of my head, shooting dull pain through my skull. I ignored it and swung at his face, throwing off his balance. I pushed him back. He hit the ground and immediately tried to get back up.

"Annabeth!" She glanced up from the guy in front of her who was groaning in pain and covering his crotch. I smirked, gesturing at her to follow me, and we ran.

**I'M BACK. Sorry this chapter wasn't fantastic, I just wanted to get it finished and I realise I'm not the best writer but... practise makes perfect? Probably?**

**Ok, well done to AmazingAtStuffPerson for guessing the correct song! You go! (::)(::)(::)(::)**

**(correct answer was She Looks So Perfect by 5 Seconds of Summer)**


	4. Chapter 4

Percy

_I talk a lot of shh when I'm drinking baby,  
I'm known to go a little too fast_

"Did you seriously kick that guy in the balls?"

"Yep," Annabeth remarked calmly. I shook my head disbelievingly. Maybe she wasn't so innocent after all. The way she had dealt with that guy proved that she'd done stuff like that before. I gestured into my unlocked apartment, silently inviting her in. She shrugged and nodded. I flicked on the lights and slumped onto the sofa, rubbing my sore head. I hadn't noticed it bleeding until now, though there was a sticky red trail running down to my jaw.

"You're bleeding!" Annabeth said.

"I know." I said shortly. She sighed, disappearing out of my line of sight.

"Let me," she held up a damp cloth, then sat down next to me. "You're so… difficult." She muttered, dabbing my temple. I huffed. "All done. Don't worry, it's probably not life threatening." She dropped the cloth on the coffee table.

"Oh good. I was so worried, Doctor Chase." I replied dryly. "Do you want a drink?" I stood up to grab a beer from the fridge.

"Yes, please." I pulled out two bottles, opened them and returned to the couch. Annabeth took one, timidly taking a sip.

"Have you ever actually been drunk before?" I smirked.

"I've never even had this much alcohol before, but I'm guessing it's going to become a regular occurrence here." Trust her to use big words when she was tipsy.

"Probably." I took a gulp of beer. I didn't want to tell her the truth. Piper had been the same. She'd come here so innocent, never even been kissed. That had all changed sooner than even I'd thought it would.

"Is this going to be my life now? No more school, no responsibilities, just getting drunk on weekends to look forward to?" She pressed her hands against her face. I would've felt insulted at her bashing on our lifestyle but I understood. There was no way I could go to college now. I'd be twenty soon and I had nothing.

"We get drunk on weekdays too, sometimes." Annabeth sighed heavily.

"Don't you care about anything?" She was getting angry now. Almost shouting, even though her voice was still shaking. Her lips looked so delicate, even quivering slightly with fury.

"I try not to. Caring just gets in the way."

When I kissed her, she gasped slightly. She almost pulled away. But she didn't. my hands were on either side of her face. Suddenly she started kissing me back. Her eyes slid shut and her hands went to my neck as hands always did. Her lips were so soft. She pulled away, her eyes flying open. For a second there was a look of dreamlike calmness on her face, but then she was frowning at me, obviously confused. She opened her mouth to say something then stopped. Then she stood up and walked out.

Annabeth

I left Percy's apartment, any coherent thoughts in shatters. I needed to think, but I couldn't. The scene just kept replaying over and over in my head. I fumbled with the lock on my front door, eventually letting myself into the dark, almost empty space. I didn't want to be here. It felt wrong. I belonged somewhere where I could go to school and worry about grades and my future job and homework and-

I almost ran to the bathroom, pulling my sleeve up with vicious determination. In the mirror above the sink I saw panic-filled eyes. I needed to be in control. I rifled through the cabinet under the sink for the new razor.

The last person I had kissed had been Luke, the day he left. He'd run across the airport, away from his dad, from the airport security guys shouting at him, just before he was supposed to board his plane and kissed me.

I slid the razor across my arm, imagining the panic escaping in red trails across my arm. My mind cleared as I bandaged the new cut.

Piper had warned me about him, but I was overreacting. It was only a kiss. It didn't have to mean anything.

I woke up late the next morning with a headache. I pulled myself out of bed, made myself breakfast and dressed in black leggings and an oversized hoody. I curled up on the couch with the warm mug in my hands, flicking through the channels on the TV. The news flashed on. The weather, the latest news stories… but then, my face appeared.

"There is no further news on the missing seventeen-year-old, Annabeth Chase. She was last seen outside her parents' house…" the news report continued, but I wasn't listening. A missing person? Shit, shit, shit… I turned the TV off, throwing the remote away from me like it was poison. There was a sharp knock at the door. I opened the door to see Leo stood there, breathing heavily and holding his head.

"You- were- on the news," he breathed.

"Why are you so out of breath?" I said, trying not to smile.

"Ran from my apartment," I looked past him, down the corridor to his front door. It couldn't have been more than ten feet away. He was quite scrawny, not much muscle on him even though he always seemed to be in his makeshift workshop, building something.

"Come in." He collapsed on the couch, sighing happily and running his hand over his chocolate coloured curls.

"You got any aspirin? Killer hangover." I grabbed the medicine out of the cabinet and threw it to him. "Thanks. So, I'm in the presence of a celebrity."

"Leo, I'm a missing person, not a pop star." I sighed. He shrugged.

"Did you enjoy the party?" Leo threw the pills into his mouth and gulped some water. He kicked his legs up on the coffee table, and I was surprised by how long they looked when he was only just taller than me.

"Yeah, it was okay." I lied.

"Really? How drunk were you, because I was really pissed and I still knew that party sucked." I smiled at him.

"Okay, yeah, it kind of sucked." I had worried that I just didn't fit in, but Leo made me feel at ease with his jokes and comfortingly relaxed air. I wasn't worried anymore.

Piper

My head was pounding. I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling, listening to the soft breathing next to me. My heart almost stopped. I turned to the side, staring at the blond head opposite me. No, no, no, it couldn't be happening… I slipped out from under the covers and got dressed as quickly and quietly as possible. He stirred, rolling over so that I could see his face. He was handsome, but I didn't recognise him. Oh my god, what if he was Roman!? This couldn't be happening, it couldn't be happening… I pulled on my jacket and ran out of the apartment.

I was in a part of town I didn't know well other than it was mainly Romans that lived here. It wasn't too far from home, which only made it worse. What if I saw him again? Oh god, I didn't even remember his name. How drunk had I been? I could feel tears welling up, and rubbed my eyes furiously as I strode down the street, head down to avoid attention.

I was so embarrassed, so fucking embarrassed. How did I let myself sink this low? A tear spilled over, trailing down my cheek but I wiped it away. I took a deep breath, standing up straight, brushing my hair out of my face. My birthday was in a few days. I just had to look forward to that and put this behind me.

**Okay, I know I'm still a horrible updater but hey look a new chapter yay**

**Can I ask you guys a favour? If there's anything you think I could improve on in my writing, could you give me some tips? Thank you 3**

**Okay the winner of the lyrics game this chapter is...**

**I'm Not A Princess! (::)(::)(::)**

**(Correct answer was Chocolate by The 1975)**

**Also shout out to China Girl for reminding me that this chapter was late and making me write faster!**


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth

_I like us better when we're wasted  
It makes it easier to say it_

I knocked on Percy's door, my hand shaking. My throat was dry. I had no idea what I wanted to say to him, but we needed to talk. The last time I'd seen him was the day before yesterday, the day he'd kissed me. Maybe it was just because we were both drunk, and it was an accident. Maybe it hadn't meant anything. But what if it had?

"It's open," came the shout from inside. I wondered what he's do if it was an axe murderer he'd just invited in as I stepped inside.

Percy was walking out of his bedroom shirtless, wearing jeans that hung off his hips and holding a plain, dark green T-shirt. I swallowed at the sight of his hard, muscled stomach and the muscles moving in his shoulders as he pulled the shirt over his head.

"What's up?" He asked casually, throwing his hands into his pockets. He was stood behind the couch. I didn't want to move from near the door if he wasn't going to move. God, when did speaking to him get so awkward?

"I hope I didn't disturb you," I mumbled, forgetting everything I'd wanted to say. He shook his head. "I just wanted to ask you about the other night…" He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What about it?" I didn't know what to say. What had I even wanted to say? My mind had gone blank. His stormy green eyes bore into me, waiting impatiently for my answer.

"I was just wondering if- if it meant anything." I said, the words tumbling out of my mouth. His eyes dropped to the floor. He looked away, his fingers absentmindedly picking at the material of the couch in front of him. Deafening silence filled the air. I tugged my hoody down, playing with the hem.

"Piper's birthday is in a few days. Come with me tomorrow to get her present?" He asked. I nodded reluctantly, not wanting to change the subject.

"Percy…" I didn't want to push it, but I needed to know.

"What?" He asked sharply, almost harshly.

"Uh, what were you thinking of getting her?" I asked, making it up on the spot.

"I don't know, I was hoping you could help." He said impatiently. I nodded, smiling uneasily as I turned towards the door.

"See you later," I said breathily, closing the door behind me.

Piper

It was a cool afternoon. A blanket of grey clouds covered the sky. It was going to get dark soon, but I was only going to buy drinks for my birthday party in a couple of days. There weren't many people around, not that there ever where, but then again, there never were. I kept my eyes trained on the paving stones, trying not to be not to be noticed.

Then I walked straight into someone.

"Sorry," I mumbled, not looking up. I saw a man's scuffed sneakers and jeans.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you." I glanced up at him, feeling myself go cold as I realised who it was. It was him. The one person I'd hoped never to see again.

"Piper!" He exclaimed. Of course he would remember me, knowing my luck.

"Hey," I replied tiredly.

"Listen, I am so sorry about the other night. I was really drunk, it was totally my fault-"

"Forget about it, it's fine." I muttered, trying to push past him. He grabbed my arm lightly.

"No, I feel really bad. I took advantage of you." He was looking sadly at me,

"No, honestly, it's fine. It doesn't matter. We were both really drunk." He seemed nice, nicer than I remembered, and really sorry.

"Can we just put this all behind us? Let me take you out for coffee," I glanced at the floor.

"Now? I was going to-"

"Please?" He pleaded. I sighed and nodded.

"Okay."

He walked me to a quiet coffee shop near the middle of town. It was small, tucked into a tiny alley, so that you probably wouldn't notice it unless you were looking for it. The atmosphere inside was almost Christmassy, with candles and warm yellow lamps placed randomly. We ordered drinks and sat in soft leather armchairs in a secluded corner.

"How did you find this place?" I asked, sipping the coffee in my hands. It was delicious. He shrugged.

"My friend brought me here a few times. Now, what's your full name?" I stared at him.

"Why? Is this some kind of interrogation?"

"No, of course not, I just feel like I need to get to know you better after… what happened." He explained.

"I'm Piper McLean. And you are..?"

"Jason Grace. Nice to meet you… again." At least I didn't have to tell him that I'd forgotten his name. his eyes widened like he'd suddenly remembered something. "Piper, uh, you're not… I mean, have you checked…" He wouldn't meet my eyes.

"What? Oh, you mean… I'm not pregnant," I stuttered. For a second he looked so relieved, but he covered it up.

"Sorry. I had to ask." He mumbled embarrassedly.

"It's fine."

"So… how old are you?" He searched for a change of subject.

"Sixteen. Seventeen in a few days."

"I'm eighteen. And you're a Greek?"

"Yeah, and you're a Roman." He nodded awkwardly. I knew he was one of the main leaders of the Romans, along with a girl named Reyna. I probably shouldn't have been enjoying talking to him as much as I was.

The interview continued. He asked me about my old school, my old home, my new home, my favourite colour, my favourite kind of music, things like that until I'd finished my coffee and the sun was starting to set. I hadn't noticed the time passing, but it was too late to stay out alone now. Jason was a nice guy. Funny, kind, easy to talk to and quite handsome too, though I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Jason, I'm having a party at my place on Tuesday if you want to come," I told him.

"Sounds cool, I'll see you there. Oh, and Piper… it was nice to meet you properly." I smiled.

"You too."

We both left the coffee shop at the same time. The evening air was cool, but I hadn't brought a jacket. I walked quickly, hoping to get back before the sun went down completely. It was already quite dark, but I couldn't bring myself to be scared. In fact, I couldn't get rid of the smile frozen on my lips.

**I'm sorry it took so long, I was having some trouble with this chapter but from now on it should be a bit quicker maybe**

**This weeks winner is... GinnyMellarkxxx!  
(the correct answer was Can We Dance by The Vamps)**

**I just wanted to say thank you for all the amazing reviews, it makes me so happy to read that you're enjoying this story!**

**If you have any ideas for this story or ways that you think I could improve my writing, I'd love to hear them! **

**See you next week (hopefully) :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Annabeth

Percy was impossible to talk to. It was like he did it on purpose. But maybe it was my fault. Maybe it wasn't that important after all, and I was overreacting. Ugh, he made things so difficult. I pulled myself out of bed, threw on skinny jeans and a T-shirt and quickly threw my hair up into a messy bun on top of my head. The most recent scar on my arm was starting to heal, fading to a thin pink line just like all the others. I pulled a grey sweater to cover them up.

When Luke had found out about the cutting, he'd asked me why I did it. I hadn't really thought about it before he asked, it had been a kind of addiction. But I thought about it, and told him that it gave me control over something when I felt like everything was going wrong. I don't know if he ever completely understood, but to me it made perfect sense.

Percy knocked on the door a little while later.

"Ready?" He was wearing dark blue jeans, a pale blue v neck T-shirt and red converse, strands of messy jet black hair pointing in every direction. I nodded, leaving the apartment and locking the door behind me.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we walked down the three flights of stairs it took to get to street level.

"There's a mall not far from here." We continued in silence until we'd left the building.

"Are we walking?" Percy smirked like I'd said something mildly funny.

"No, I've got a car." He explained. I stared at him. I'd never seen him driving. We were around the side of the apartment building in a wide alley. There were a few cars in the street, but they looked like they hadn't been driven for a while. One had smashed in windows on one side.

Percy dug around in the pockets of his jeans and pulled out a key, unlocking a garage door built into the side of the building. I glanced at him and saw the ghost of a smile light up his too-serious face as the door slid open, revealing an old pickup truck.

The paint was scratched in a few places and there was mud along the bottom, but Percy didn't seem to care. He pulled the driver's door open and slid into the seat, a look of content barely showing on his face.

"Come on, then," he said, not quite as harshly as usual. I slid into the passenger side seat, my hands slipping over the soft, worn leather. Percy started up the engine and we drove out onto the narrow street.

Percy

We drove for most of the twenty minute journey in silence. Sometimes Annabeth would look like she was going to say something; I could see her out of the corner of my eye, but she didn't.

I would've said something myself, but I was still confused about how I felt towards her. I had told myself that the kiss wasn't real, that it was just a distraction, but I wasn't sure now. She was so different to any of the girls I normally bothered with. Was I really going to carry on telling myself that I left that party early because it was boring? I'd only known her for a little over a week and she was already making me miss my old self. My hands tightened on the steering wheel. I couldn't let her do that, for her own good. It was better for me to stay distant.

I glanced at Annabeth again. She looked deep in thought.

"Percy, how old are you?" For a second I was thrown by the randomness of the question.

"Nineteen last month." I told her. " How old are you?"

"Seventeen." I was kind of surprised. I'd expected her to be younger than Piper. She seemed younger, with her childish innocence and naivety.

I pulled into the car park of the car park of the mall and parked in a quiet corner, and we went into the mall.

It was huge, made mostly of white marble with gold decorations, like it was pretending to be some kind of palace instead of a shitty mall with a terrible food court.

"So, do you have any idea what kind of thing you want to get Piper?" Annabeth asked me.

"No." She sighed impatiently.

"Okay then, what kind of stuff does she like?" She asked. I thought about it.

"Uh, weird hipster indie music, ear piercings, doing her hair in those little braids with the feathers…" I was rambling. Annabeth was looking at me with an expression that was a mix of thoughtfulness and annoyance. She answered after a few seconds.

"How about some earrings?" She suggested. "Look, there's a jewellery shop over there." She pointed. I shrugged noncommittally and we walked into the store.

There was a whole set of shelves full of different kind of earrings. Annabeth asked me questions about Piper and what earrings she would like until she was holding a pair up for me to see. I almost smiled when I realised how much taller than her I was. I was about six feet tall, but she could only be about five foot four.

"Uh, yeah, those are great." I took them from her, paying for them quickly and leaving the store. "I wanted to get her a new snowboarding jacket too."

Annabeth

We left the mall with our purchases and returned to Percy's car. I clambered back in to the huge seat, Percy climbing in next to me. His face had returned to the usual stony neutral expression, covering up the glints of colour I had seen in the mall.

"Hey, do you want to get lunch while we're out?" I asked, half serious, half testing what his reaction would be.

"Okay." He replied shortly, staring straight ahead. I sighed in frustration. Ever since the party, after he kissed me, he'd been worse than ever. His answers had got even shorter. He wouldn't make eye contact. In that second, I made a plan. I didn't know if it would work. I wasn't even sure where it came from, but it was the only idea I had.

"Percy," I muttered. He turned to look at me.

"What-" I cut him off by leaning across the seat pressing my lips to his. I felt him breathe in sharply. His lips were hard, but I felt him relax and they softened, kissing me back. His hand came up to the side of my face. He had big hands, his fingers long and slender like a pianist's. I could feel a slight stubble on his cheeks. His fingers pushed through my hair.

I pulled away to take a shaky breath, opening my eyes slowly. Percy was looking at me with a strange expression on his face. Our faces were barely an inch apart. He leaned forward and captured my lips again, kissing me more forcefully, pushing my lips apart. His tongue slid along my bottom lip and I had to hold back a gasp. My stomach felt like it was filled with fireworks showering my insides with sparks.

Suddenly he pulled back, his fingers untangling from my hair. He fell back into his seat, starting up the engine. I sat back too, my mind in a haze. We pulled out of the car park and drove home in silence, only this time, it wasn't uncomfortable at all.

**Hey look I updated on time!**

**I couldn't think of a song quote that suited this chapter so this week's challenge is to find a song quote you think is right for this chapter and the best one will get a shout out!**

**Last week's winner is eukiekoala!  
(Correct answer was Wasted by Tiesto)**

**See you next week!**


End file.
